


Październik

by zielenna



Series: Po kątach [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, metafora z brutalną śmiercią zwierzęcia w środku (uprzedzam), smęt, taki przystanek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zielenna/pseuds/zielenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótki przegląd supłów w jakie zawiązują się myśli Angeliny Johnson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Październik

**Author's Note:**

> Chodziło to za mną od marca zeszłego roku i miało się nazywać "Dom wiosenny". Jakoś wiosna mi się skończyła, a dom zamieniono w szopę. April jest Avril, bo Gemma przy całym swym uroku ma tendencję do przerabiania obcego na swoje. Jak zwykle powtórzę, że przeczytanie poprzednich części pomaga, w tym przypadku wszystkich, poza "Układem...", bo zakładam, że już się wie, kim ta April-Avril i ta Pauline są, a także, skąd się Angelina tam wzięła.

Dziewczynki w identycznych kostiumach kolejno wchodziły na wysoką drabinkę. Były zwinne i szybkie. Na deskę wbiegały. Różnił je ostatni moment – to, czy zamykały oczy, czy może spoglądały w górę, czy też na koleżanki zebrane na dole. Skakały i na moment znikały w ciemnej wodzie. Angelina nie klaskała w dłonie. Nie komentowała też wahania przed skokiem. To były delikatne dziewczynki, które słysząc ostre słowa zadrżałyby jak zdumione szronem w maju kwiaty. Kwietne dziewczynki majowe, w identycznych kostiumach, z identycznymi złotymi medalikami pochowanymi w identyczne szklane pudełeczka ułożone czule w szufladach. Modliły się o bezchmurne dni i zbawienie dla pluszowego misia.

Kiedy wracały w echu dzwonu oznajmiającego koniec zajęć, Angelina słuchała ich szczebiotu, z uśmiechem, który jeszcze nie zdawał się całkiem naturalny. Owinięte pastelowymi ręcznikami, kwietne dziewczynki zerkały co chwila na Angelinę, aby upewnić się, że ta wspaniała, tajemnicza nieznajoma je usłyszała. Pani trener, szanowna pani trener, próbowały słowa na języku. Malutkiej Tillie Blythe zdarzyło się jej zapytać, czy do niej również powinny zwracać się „Siostro". Nim Angelina zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Tillie Blythe została ofuknięta przez starsze koleżanki. Być może dotarły do nich plotki – pani trener Angelina każdego wieczora wracała swoim poobijanym rowerem do starej szopy za Woldingham, a wszystkie starsze dziewczynki dobrze wiedziały, co takiego się tam kryje. Czy to możliwe, że pani trener Angelina…? Och, tak, to pewne, odpowiadano. Jednak ta wiedza nie przynosiła satysfakcji. Patrząc w surową twarz pani trener nie sposób było nią gardzić. Nawet siostry unikały wydawania sądów w sprawie Angeliny Johnson. Być może wcisnęły jej ten ułamek etatu, tylko by wprowadzić pożądaną różnorodność w grono pedagogiczne. W starej szopie za Woldingham mogły na nią czekać dwie grzesznice i bękart. Milcząc siostry nie kłamały.

Angelina też nic nie mówiła. Kwietne dziewczynki polubiła. To uczennice starszej klasy wzbudzały jej niepokój. Spoglądały niemal zalotnie, byleby tylko wzmianka o czerwonych paznokciach u stóp nie przedostała się dalej. Syciły się ruchem swoich ciał. Między sobą szeptały, muskając wargami włosy przyjaciółek. Układały dłoń na kształt muszli, aby sekrety młodości nie uleciały jak babie lato, nie wpadły między pierwsze srebrne włosy Angeliny. A Angelina czuła niepokój. Patrząc w lustro widziała swoją twarz, zmarszczkę między brwiami i wydęte wargi. Cokolwiek myślały piękne dziewczyny lipcowe, to nabrzmiałe ciało o mlecznym zapachu nie należało do niej.

Teraz już tego nie robiła. Nie porównywała wspomnień z odbiciem, bo zrozumienie na twarzy Pauline stało nieznośne. Jej siostra nigdy się nie odezwała, tak jak nigdy przedtem się nie odzywała. Jeśli miała na języku miękkie słowa, gotowe do wypełnienia ciszy między nią a Angeliną, to używała ich do lepienia wierszy. Pot, łzy i wata, tak nazywała je Angelina. Pauline prawie całowała ją w czoło. Tego gestu nie zachowywała dla sztuki – nie umiała wprowadzić swojego ciała w estetykę. Nie była zdolna go wykonać, nic więcej. Być może gdzieś między wersami, Pauline próbowała pocieszyć ją metaforycznie, a Angelina to przegapiła, jak zawsze przegapiała.

Czasami była zazdrosna, bo Avril dostrzegała te niewykonane gesty. Angelina wiele Avril zazdrościła. Oczy Avril miały piękny zielononiebieski kolor. Avril zadowalały ciężkie i słodkie jabłka na drzewach – nigdy nie żałowała, że nie dosięga nieba. Śpiewała piosenki i Roksana przestawała płakać. Kiedy Angelina pierwsza słyszała płacz Roksany, sama płakała. I piosenki Avril jej nie uciszały. Zawiniątko w jej rękach krzyczało. Niewyjaśnione łańcuchy dźwięków ciążyły Angelinie. Ich także nie rozumiała. Łańcuchów jej córki i metafor jej siostry, tak jak dawniej nie rozumiała westchnięć jej ojca (on też miał szklane pudełko, ale poza złotym medalikiem był tam srebrny nieśmiertelnik i kolorowe pastylki – niebieskie na sen, czerwone na wstawanie). Avril, Angelina była pewna, niczego jej nie zazdrościła – nie miała czego. I komu też zazdroszczą słońca? A słońce było jeszcze wszystkowidzące. Słońce nigdy nie przestawało świecić. Nigdy nie odeszło, na cokolwiek nie padłyby jego promienie. Nigdy nie odeszło. Na takie myśli Angelina pozwalała sobie tylko z nosem głęboko w lokach Roksany.

Pamiętała, że najboleśniej nie rozumiało się George'a. Może dlatego, że kiedyś George był i nic nie znaczył. Śmiech, czerwona wstęga na niebie, ręka podająca kufel piwa. Twardy gość, Weasley. Teraz rozsypany jak słowa na rękopisach Pauline. Bez metafory. Coś ich łączyło: Angelina nie rozumiała George'a i George nie rozumiał George'a. I próbowali budować coś z fragmentów które mieli, w połowie pamiętanych gestów i zasłyszanych gdzie indziej słów. Coś między nimi było, najbardziej przypominające dzikie leśne zwierzę. Na cienkich nogach. Bez rogów. Nie wiedzieli, czy zniknie w lesie, czy rozbryzgnie się na przedniej szybie pędzącego samochodu.

Angelina wiedziała, co to jest samochód. Widziała je, kiedy latała. Rzadko, po ciemku. Pełzające paski światła, ciągnące się przed reflektorami. O czwartej nad ranem były jeszcze daleko od siebie. Rozrzucone we mgle, samotnie meandrujące między drzewami dookoła Woldingham. Czasami znikały, jak nurkujące kwietne dziewczyny.

Dopiero co je pożegnała. Musi teraz iść po rower. Roksana na nią czeka.

**Author's Note:**

> Woldingham istnieje, takoż szkoła żeńska obok. Spędziła tam trochę czasu na początku dwudziestego wieku Antonia White, co opisała w powieści "Frost in May". Drużyna nurkująca przy innej szkole żeńskiej pojawiła się w filmie "Cracks" z 2009 roku.


End file.
